This invention relates generally to a miniature motor with a revolution-detecting generator, and more specifically to a miniature motor with a revolution-detecting generator having a revolution-detecting generator for detecting the revolution of a miniature motor used for driving the capstan of a small-sized tape recorder comprising a frequency-detecting coil and a noise-suppressing coil, these coils mounted together in a lapped state; the noise-suppressing coil being connected in parallel with the frequency-detecting coil via a high-pass filter in a reversed phase.